The present invention relates to building methods and devices, and more particularly, to methods and devices for attaching and removing molding/trim so that walls, ceilings, or the molding/trim itself, can be refinished without issues for surrounding surfaces.
Since the beginning, molding/trim has been attached to a surface using nails, screws or bolts. This process has remained unchanged right up to the modern day. All previous methods for attaching molding/trim to a surface are permanent in nature, requiring a great deal of time, labor and expense to remove for refinishing or renovation. Refinishing the walls, ceiling or even the molding/trim itself creates issues such as paint on the adjacent surface by platter, drips, overlap, and the like.
There have been many tools developed over the years to overcome these issues, some of which worked well, but none that have worked well enough to remain in the market place. One possible exception is masking tape, which also has issues associated with its use such as it is time consuming to apply, additional cost for the tape itself and the time to remove it and then dispose of the waste, since masking tape can only be used once.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved system for attaching and removing molding/trim.